


Spearhead

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Future Fic, Gen, Genii, Peoples of Pegasus - Freeform, Remembrance, Renewal, no such thing as clear-cut cultural assimilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Wraith all but defeated, the Genii Empire is about to celebrate its first ever <i>Day of the Walk</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spearhead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [freighted with the memories and dreams of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966611) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



It’s not a Genii tradition of old. Instead, as Ladon intends to explain to the Lanteans when he approaches them with his request, it’s one of the dozens Ladon’s people absorbed through one of the tribes that became part of the new Empire. It’s a practice the Genii used to look down on, once, but Ladon is making an effort to redefine what being a Genii means. He firmly believes that this bit of Katurian-cum-Genii history will be to the Empire’s benefit.

‘Reckless’ and ‘foolish’ are words that have often described the _Walk_ in the past. ‘Brave’, a very few have whispered, ‘courageous’, ‘defiant’, but others have shaken their heads at the observers’ stupidity.

Ever since their third encounter with the Wraith, Katurians have journeyed from one point to every other where acquaintances, neighbors and loved ones were culled. They have walked the world as it has become forever changed and remembered.

_The Walk of the After_ used to be fraught with danger. Those on the path inevitably found themselves exposed to the open sky and the horrors lingering therein. As matters stood even yesterday, the devotees further left themselves vulnerable to human raiders.

No longer. A mere decade after Ladon roughly allied the Genii with the Lanteans and the Athosians and a smattering of Satedans, the Wraith are tamed. The Wraith are – 

Teyla Emmagan and John Sheppard have helped split the Wraith into factions and allied with one. They have kept all others at bay ever since. Teyla Emmagan holds a consortium of eight Hives close to her soul and along with her man and Kolya’s former prisoner sees that their diet is… different. New ways of thinking.

It used to be a lone Katurian that set out to walk. At most there’d be the shards that were left of a family unit. Even where there were more than a handful of survivors, they would likely split up for the march. The protection a bigger group could provide would rarely be worth the risk of hostile discovery. 

_The Walk of the After_ is a tradition that was at best viewed as an oddity while humanity was at war. Now, the living are moving closer toward peace every day. All the ring worlds Ladon knows are rebuilding. Part of the enterprise is finding ways to reconcile where they’ve come from.

Throughout Genia’s summer hundreds of Genii, and they _are_ Genii all, have at Ladon’s behest submitted sites they wish to visit on their walk. The harvest will soon be in. There will then be ample time. If the Lanteans but agree – and they will – there will be ‘jumpers in the air and ships in orbit just in case. No one is going to walk alone.

If the _Day of the Walk_ goes as Ladon believes it will then there will be thousands of feet setting out. Thousands of feet, thousands of Genii spinning a legend and substantiating the Empire’s renown, there to be spread throughout all the worlds in the galaxy.

 

.


End file.
